Tales of Menma, Naruto, Demons, and Gods
by RebelliousPrince
Summary: What if Nie li awoke in the body of a young boy from The Hidden Leaf instead? What if Nie li taught Naruto how to cultivate energy into his soul realm and become a demon spiritualist? New ideas and techniques are coming into the Elemental Nations. New powerhouses are going to arrive in the hidden leaf... And they aren't shinobi.


Tales of Demons, Gods, Menma, and Naruto

 **Suuuuuuup! Prince here. This is my first little crack at fanfiction. I'm a huge fan**

 **of Naruto, good story, in general, and especially those that keep the magic of fiction while**

 **staying grounded in realism. Game of Thrones is a good example of that.**

 **This story is going to be a crossover between Naruto (of course) and "Tales of Demons and**

 **Gods." In this case its Nie li who, instead of going back to his 13 year old self, is sent to the**

 **elemental nations instead.**

 **have'nt) knows how Nie li is... Lol, enough said there :D**

 **Welllll! (shifts in throne and adjusts circlet) Welcome to the Kingdom! Enjoy the story**

 **Tales of Demons and Gods as well as Naruto are owned by their perspective affiliates and**

 **organizations, not by me, like, at all. I do, however, own any OCs within this story.**

Chapter 1: Blood Saturated in the Rain

Outside the walls of The Villiage Hidden in the Leaves is no safe place for a young child but that is where one was running. A young boy was frantically running, crying, and shouting into the night. It was late at night and many lights within the villiage were already turned off. The wind blew hard and brought cold unforgiving rain with it but it didnt stop that kid from driving through it. In his distressed state he stumbled and slid through the rocks and mud of the road.

" Uwaahhh! Daddy! Where are you?" he sobbed.

He tried to rise to his feet but a pain in his lower leg caused him to cry out and crumple into a ball. He layed there and he cried.

" They're liars, Daddy... (sob)... You cant be dead- UAGHH!" He caughed up the muddy water that he had accidentally inhaled.

Because of his emotional state the young boy was oblivious to his surroundings until it was too late.

Rain falling from the sky began to slow falling at a sluggish pace. Water, accumulated into puddles along the road to the hidden leaf villiage, rose from the earth in pebble sized droplets.

Crunch. Crunch. Crunch.

Heavy squelching footfalls could be heard coming from the treeline.

The boy began shivvering from fear and cold. His heart hammered in his chest and every part of his being screamed for him to run. Shaking and against what his instincts were telling him the boy slowly turned to see what was behind him.

Blinking the water and tears from his eyes and brushing the once spiky silver and now drenched hair from his face he called out, " W-whos there?'

The large shadow let out a low beastial growl.

The boy froze. His breath caught in his chest and his eyes bulged. Slowly he could make out the creature that was now just a dozen feet from him.

It was a Demon beast. Its appearence was close to that of the feline species. it had coarse dark fur, armored plating on its back, what looked like a snake head on the end of its long tail, and two noticable sabre like fangs in its large maw.

The boy eventually began to cry out and scramble backwards . Anyone in their right minds would have tried something else but this was a little 5 year old kid and he was scared.

Unfazed by this the demon beast just slowly stalked the poor boy until he was pressed, terrefied against a tree. The beast could smell the delicious fear mixed with the distinct smell of fresh urine coming off the boy. The beast inched closer and closer, the water in the air whirling around its form and running down its plated back. Before the boy could make another pathetic whimper the beast lunged and gave a powerful swipe of its claw launghing the boy like a ragdoll into the next tree where he lay there. There was a new intoxicating aroma in the air: blood.

The floating water in the air fell splashing to the earth and the rain fell unhindered. The Demon beast approached its prey to feed.

Before it got too close, however a kunai was launched and stuck into its armored back and a second later it ignited blasting the demon beast into the middle of the road.

Two forms in dark AMBU gear jumped into view. The shorter of the two, wildding a medium sized sword, landed next to the kid and the other in front of the demon beast.

"Rabbit, get the boy out of here. " The Weasle masked AMBU ordered. " Ill take care of this beast." Without averting his attention Weasle calmly broadened his stance and defensively raised another kunai.

"Leave it to me, buddy." in a flash the rabbit masked AMBU picked up the kid and vanished in a swirl of leaves.

Unsuspectedly the bunny masked AMBU reappeared seconds later causing the demon beasts head to swivel back and forth angirly searching for its stolen prey and then give off a frustrated roar.

"Rabbit." Weasel slightly turned his head towards Rabbit. " Follow the directive."

Rabbit habitually ran his free hair through his black spiky hair and waved it off. " Mah, mah" He shruged and lazily pointed his sword at the demon beast with a limp wrist. " Theres more than one way to skin a cat!" He chuckled.

" You mean rabbit." Weasel slightly rolled and popped his neck.

The demon abruptly lunged at Weasel coverind the distance in moments.

" Details!" Rabbit vanished in another swirl of leaves and parried the claw swipe. "Hee Hee!" Rabbit was launched back a dozen feet and landed in a puddle. He held his sword behind him and shouted " Hey Cat! Check out why they call me rabbit!" Rabbits' sword took on a bluish glow with practiced ease and moments later the puddle he was standing was being filled with falling leaves.

Whish. Whish. Whish.

Rabbit was vanishing and reappearing around the demon beast causing it to lash out and snarl.

Suddenly, Rabbit appeared right under the cat beasts' head and shouted, " Yah!" and vanished again.

Startled, the demon beast instinctively reared its head back and snapped its jaws on nothing but a couple of descending leaves.

Slash!

The demon beasts left hind leg was sliced around its lower achiles tendon crippeling it and causing rivets of blood to spew out. "Hee hee!" Rabbit was having fun.

Roar! The demons lower body collapsed on its left lower side no longer able to support its own weight. Snarling it lashed out with its long serpent headed tail in an attempt to ensnare its quick adversary.

Caught off guard, Rabbit bent his upper body backwards and the fanged head of the beasts tail roughly grazed across of his rabbit mask. "Gahh!" He quickly corrected his balance and agilely flipped within the beasts line of sight. Knowing he had the beasts attention he gave the signal to his partner in... Not really crime. At the moment, demon slaying bad-assery.

Giving a single nod Weasel siezed the opportunity and launched his readied kunai with precision that only other elite could match. Like it was easy the kunai pierced right between its narrow gap of armor and deep into its right armpit. Without missing a beat Weasel read its movements and skillfully anticipated its next actions. Right as the demon beast whirled on him and was about to give another beastial roar he made a few quick handsigns, counted to two, and launched a small, yet conscentrated fire jutsu right into its mouth.

BOOM! Clump, clump, clump, splash.

The head of the spirit beast and well beyond its shoulder blades was blown away.

Weasel calmly turned to, a now blood drenched, Rabbit without any outward reaction.

Rabbit, in turn, had just sheathed his trusty sword and started frantically hand-combing bemon beast blood from his hair. "Aghh! i should have cut the other way. Look at my hair! This blood is gonna turn my hair red! " Anime tears were running down his mask.

"Where is the boy?" Weasle asked calmly. He approached and efficiently sealed the dead demon beast. He'd soon collect the bounty and tomorrow he'd take the demon beast to Higurashi's Shinobi Smithery to see if he could make some extra money off of the sturdy bones, hide, and armored plating. Maybe he could get his mom something nice.

The tears stopped and Rabbit turned serious. " In that tree." He pointed his thumb over his shoulder towards a tree behind him.

"Take me to him. " Weasel ordered. He shoved the scroll containing the demon beast in his AMBU vest. " The Hokage wants the Uzumaki back within the villiage before the counsel hears of his disappearence."

Rabbit gave an uncharacteristic court nod and vanished in another swirl of leaves otherwise known as the shunshin technique or the body flicker. He reappeared, some ways away, high up in a tree next to the prone form of the young boy followed closely by Weasel.

"Ill Check his vitals." Weasel turned the boy over and involunterilly let out a soft gasp. "This is'nt the Uzumaki." Besides the fact, he checked for a pulse and after a few moments he slightly lowered his masked face. " No vitals."

Ignoring his fellow AMBUs' unusual break in his usual stoic facade, Rabbit hastily checked for himself. It was true...

The boy was less tan than Naruto and he had hair that was, although just as spiky, a deep silver color and a little longer in the back and sides. His eyes were partially lidded and a deep green that had lost their light. Upon closer inspection the boys' torso was unnaturally bent backwards undoubtedly caused by a broken spine. A thin trail of blood came from the boys mouth.

Rabbits shoulders slumped and his head hanged as well. He let out a tired, slightly shuddering breath and shifted his position to where his feet were hanging over the side of the tree branch. " Poor little guy."

Weasel slowly nodded, "indeed. We must report to the Hokage. It is my belief that this boy was probably mistaken for the Uzumaki."

"Un..." Rabbit let out another long breath and lifted his head towards the clouds.

The rain was slowing.

"Itachi. What do you thing this boys name was?"

Weasel tensed and his neck snapped towards Rabbit in irritation. "This is a mission, 'Rabbit', Follow AMBU directives _at least_ until we get back to headquarters... Maybe his name was Curry..."

Rabbit let out a half hearted chuckle " You would guess that, curry for brains..."

A soft yellow glow was building overhead in the clouds. Rabbit found it odd but didnt pay too much attention to it.

Weasel gave a slight shrug. "I like it." He gently closed the boys eyes and began hoisting him onto his shoulder.

"Maybe it was Yojimbo. Good strong name! Much better than..."

There was a part on the clouds and a heavenly ray of light descended from the sky right onto the boy.

"What the- pu-put him down!" Rabbit exclaimed.

Weasel, now known as itachi, complied and took a cautious step back.

Divine light began to envelop and eminate from the boy. Bruises and scrapes began to heal on his form, his spine audibly popped back into place, and his hair truned from that lusturous silver to a bright bronzish color or maybe it was straw. Almost in an instant the light was gone and the break in the clouds was no more.

"Oh, Kami..." Weasel Breathed. It took a few momehts for the shock to fade. When it did he rushed back to the now blondish boys, side and found a pulse. Abruptly and silently Weasel rose and turned to Rabbit. He then placed a painfully firm hand on Rabbits' shoulder and said " Shisui... This is now of S-class importance" sternly. Weasel Stared intently at Rabbits face. "Not a soul hears of this. We report only to the hokage. Most importantly... This boy doesnt leave our sight... This boy is alive! I dont know how. Do you understand the mission peramiters?"

The AMBU now Known as Shisui cringed and slightly buckled inder that fierce grip but he gave a clear nod, none the less.

Without a word, Weasel lifted the, now breathing, boy up bridal style and vanished in a body flicker. Rabbit wasnt far behind.

-Hokages Office-

Hiruzen Sarutobi sat quietly in his comftorable chair and had just taken the last drought from his pipe. Mechanically, he began to refill and repack it. it was full and lit again in under five seconds, he wasnt in a hurry. His mind was deep in thought. Much of the night his mind was full of worry that his serrogate grandson, Naruto Uzumaki, had fled the villiage. Not that he could blame him. This villiage put him through more hardships than any man should go through. Barely even hours old Narutos' future was sacrificed for the good of the villiage. The Fourth Hokage, sacrificing his life, sealed the frightening and powerful Nine Tailed Fox into Naruto for the good of the villiage... The ungrateful fools, shinobi and civillians alike, blamed a small child for the deaths of their loved ones. There were depressingly few in number that had the integrity and brains to differentiate the vessel from prisoner and fewer still that stood up for the poor kid. On the night of the attack his status of Host to a tailed beast, or Jinchuriki, was made an S-class villiage secret that only the Third Hokage and Naruto nimself (when he was old enough to know) could divulge. But of information was especially prohibited to being told to the younger generation. The idea was to help naruto have a closer simblance to a normal life. Personally Hiruzen thought it was despicable that the parents of the kids would be so spiteful as to tell their kids to avoid Naruto altogether saying hes dangerous, trash, or anyting to make sure that kept them away. Being an S-class secret it was obviously punishable by death to discuss the little blondes' status. Many a man and woman died abruptly because of their brutal beatings and shouts of the word demon given to the boy. Naruto naturally didnt know, however, the members of the civilian council were 'coinsidentally' going missing never to return. They Knew better than to bring it up. Its no surprise considering the considerable number of man hours spent 'in secret' making damn sure that the poor boy was alienated as possible. They had suceeded in keeping The Third oblivious to the boy being out on the streets after being thrown out of the orphenage for almost two weeks. They had orchestrated a series of pointless meetings and members of the merchant families had taken turns ocupying his time and energy while they operated elsewhere. By the time that he had been informed of what had happened to Naruto by Mikoto Uchiha, the Uchiha clan heads wife of all people, the boy was half starved and seeking shelter in a sewer. The AMBU were summoned along with Danzo Simura to investigate exactly who was involved in this plot. Four people were executed, three businesses were siezed, and the entirety of the council took turns at the T&I department. This mistake wouldnt happen again. Not to his grandson!

Tonight, though, Naruto was fine. Hiruzen was surprised to hear, earlier tonight, that the mischievious blonde was found by his emergency AMBU in the northern business sector of the villiage. He was even more sorprised and a little humored to hear that the blonde was busted trying to paint a big brown turd over the billboard mascot to the northern shinobi equipment store. Sarutobi huffed, He would have to have a few _words_ with the store owner. He gave an amused, yet discreet little glance at the mischief maker.

Five year old Naruto was sitting, slumped into the big couch underneath the portriats of the previous Hokages. His little arms were crossed and he was pouting while looking at anything but his 'grandpa' affectionately named 'Old Man Hokage'.

Sarutobi noticed that Naruto was seated, ironically, beneath the portriate of the Fourth Hokage. Right then he was wondering how dense people had to be to not see the uncany resemblance between the villiage hero and its most hateed demon.

Knock, knock.

"Enter." Sarutobi called, drawn from his thoughts.

Naruto glared at the door his lower lip puffed out. " Stupid store owners, wont even let me buy any dumb kunai" he grumbled.

With that same discreet smile The Third kept his attention on the, now opening door.

"Ah, Weasel-san, Rabbit San-." Always aware of his surroundings, The Third immediately noticed the unconscious child in Weasels arms. "Oh? It seems youve found our little runaway."

Oblivious to the situation Narutos attention was brought to the two AMBU and his face lit up in a big eccited grin. He promptly hopped to his feet standing on the couch. Obviously noone had cared to give the boy house manners. "Bunny Nii San!" naruto scrambled across the floor and stood in front of the AMBU that had rescued him more than a few times and had occasionally gifted the scared boy with treats to cheer him up. "Did you just get back from another cool ninja mission? He asked with big blue sparkling eyes.

Rabbit didnt twitch from his firm and uncaracteristic posture. At this moment he was all business. He did, however, spare the kid a glance. "Sorry Little Nugget. Ill get you some icecream next time."

Naruto looked at Rabbit quizically.

Not missing a beat The Third motioned an AMBU down into view. " Naruto Kun, Follow Cat San back to your appartment. Ill be calling you back here tomorrow, understood? "

Forgeting where he was, naruto was reminded of where he was. He turned to The Third and gave him an impish grin. "Yes, Hokage Sama..." He then gave the unconscious boy a curious glance. "Grandpa, who's that?"

"Naruto." The Hokage warned in his authouative tone.

Naruto quickly followed Kitty Chan out the door.

Hiruzen smiled fondly as the boy left but soon his mood went serious. "Report."

Rabbit pointed at the couch. "Hokage Sama, may we?"

"By all means." The Third nodded.

Weasel walked over to the couch and gently lay the enigmatic boy down and then returned to his place standing respectively before the Hokage. "Ill begin the Report"

\- After The Report-

Hiruzen was leaned back into his not as comfortable chair, pipe in hand. He had accumulated quite the smoke cloud during the report. His attention was drawn to the nighttime view of the Hokage monument which is quite the sight. Its hit with special lights that accent the shadows and shapes to the monument causing it to be quite vivid as well as visible at night. His sight may have been on that but his mind was elsewhere and going through an impressive number of speculations, worries, countermeasures, repricussions of mistakes, as well as potential threats and gains to the villiage.

The AMBU waited in silence

"And you have told no one?" The Third finally asked.

"I had sensed no chakra signatures within the immediate area." Weasel answered to the point.

Hiruzen did not doubt this, Weasel was unmatched within his generation in skill. Fugaku had every right to gloat about his son. He sighed, " A boy coming back to life in divine light... Any insight on how this may have happened?"

"Uhhh- well whatever it was that light did something to him. Your hair doesnt just change color on its own like that!"

"Indeed." Hiruzen allowed a half smile. "Ah, Rabbit San, care to explain your own interesting hair choice?"

Rabbit went rigid. He was having a really hard time not reaching up and feeling his hair. 'Stupid Demon Beast!' he grumbled inwardly. "Its Demon Beast blood, Hokage Sama."

"Ah." Hiruzen hid his returning smile. "On to business, then! Ill explain this as clearly as i can, although i believe one of you fully undertsands how far this reaches."

The AMBU both gave respectful inclinations of their heads.

He took another drought from his pipe. " First, the villiage-"

A knock was heard and his secretary called through the door. "Hokage Sama! I have the requested documents and the remaining AMBU reports."

"Yes. Please bring me the documends and place the documents in tomorrows pile. Thank you Sara Chan."

An embarassed secretary entered and deposited a thick envelope.

Hiruzen gave a quick grandfatherly smile and skillfuly got to the section that he needed. " Allow me to return to my previous train of thought momentarily. Hummm... Ah, here we are. Sado Yurameshi, five years, parents deceased shinobi, both died in service. The father was reported MIA yesterday! Yes, Weasel, it seems to line up." The Third scanned the page. " Hummm, yes, says here, male, silver hair, green eyes, average skin tone." He rose from his chair, walked up to the couch, and frowned down at the unconscious child. He took another drought from his thought gazing briefly at the portriat of the fourth. 'This one favors you as well, Minato.' Hiruzen thought. He knew it couldnt be true but the resemblance was there if you factored in the hair and his overall appearence. "Eel San."

An eel masked AMBU was instantly by the hokages side knealing. "Yes, Hokage Sama."

"Please, tell me what you have observed of the childs condition. " The Hokage Ordered.

"Yes, Hokage Sama. The child has no injuries or even Scarring, is in no way inder the influence of Jutsu or demonic yokai, all vitals are stable. Most notable is this ..." Eel made a distinct handsign. "BYAKUGAN!... It seems that this childs chakra reserves have regressed from that of a child with shinobi lineage to even lower than that of the average civilian child. More odd still is the color, its deep orange-red in color. Im not exaggerating in saying that he has the smoothest flow of chakra I have ever seen. Ever. Especially that flowing to his third eye." Eel shook his head deep in thought. " Hokage Sama, I've never seen the likes of this child."

"And there are no traces of yokai in his chakra network" Hiruzens eyes were piercing. His whole body eminated power.

The boy stirred on the couch feeling the strong pressure even in his unconscious state.

Weasel, Even being a genious among young prodigies could barely stand straight. Sweat was beading down his bare arms.

Without hesitation or doubt Eel nodded the affirmative. "No, Hokage Sama." His voice shook ever slightly.

"Thank you, Eel San." Hiruzens words were calm but his face was shadowed by his hair.

After recieving a nod, Eel body flickered to his previous perch in the shadows. He shuddered momentarily and regained his composure and strengthened his resolve. His silent vigil commensed.

Much to the relief of everyone, even a block down the street, the pressure subsided and the Third Hokage took another drout from his pipe. The shadow over his face receded and he gave a final glance at the child before going and retaking his place in his chair.

The Third adopted his usual serine aura. "Where were we? Mmm, yes, the first of our conscerns is the villiage." He turned his gaze to Weasel and Rabbit. " You're well aware that it is human nature to fear things that we dont understand. This is especially true of the people of this villiage and things that are related to Demon Beasts. This boys identity as well as the events of tonight will not see the light of day."

Weasel spoke up. "Yes, Hokage Sama. It is of my opinion that it would be of great to change the childs identity. Maybe his surname."

Rabbit nudged Weasel with his elbow. "Great idea buddy." He gave an approving nod.

"Ahem!" Hiruzen cleared his throat and his eyebrow twitched.

Rabbit snapped back to attention.

"Yes, yes, quite the idea." Hiruzen nodded seriously and his gaze drifted over to the fourths portriate again. 'Yes that may work.' he pondered to himself. "Menma Uzumaki." he said out loud. He discreetly checked for a reaction.

Weasel stared at the unconscious boys' features. He took a while to say anything.

Rabbit was looking between the two completely lost.

"Yes, we fake a blood test for authenticity and he could pass as the Uzumakis cousin without suspicion." Weasel theorised calmly.

"Excuse me, Hokage Sama, arent his eyes green?" Rabbit asked hesitantly.

"Hummm, youre right, Rabbit San, but it shouldnt be an issue." Hiruzen took another puff from his pipe. " The next issue is the most serious. If there is one thing that draws the most detestible kind of trouble it is the idea of people coming back to life. Orochimarou in particular would go great lengths to get to the bottum of these events to see exactly how this happened so that he could duplicate it." The Third bridged his fingers together in front of his face. "Weasel. Did you forsee this as well?"

Weasel gave the affirmitive.

"Theres one last thing." Hiruzen layed down his pipe. "It's possible that what resides in that young boy may not be Menma Yurameshi. It may be a different spirit entirely, possibly a different entity altogether. He will need to be under surveilance and under guard."

"Oh! Hokage Sama! I've got it!" Rabbit was pleased with himself.

Hiruzen hid his amused espresion. "By all means"

"Since his new sirname is Uzumaki then it would make sense to have him stay at the little nuggets appartment. He's always under surveilance so it would'nt bring any suspission!" Rabbit explained proudly.

"Yes, Rabbit San, that has been Hokage Samas plan." Under his mask Weasels mouth turned up ever so slightly.

Hiruzen gave his grandfatherly smile "Right you are, Weasel San"

Rabbit visably deflated.

Hiruzen cleared his throat. "If that is all, you are both dismissed. Both of you go home and rest. You both performed admirably. In the morning, go and retrieve Uzumaki San and Menma, here and come back here. He'll be dropped off at Narutos' appartment after we've run more tests."

Rabbit and Weasel both bowed and disappeared in body flickers.

-Next Morning, Naruto's Appartment-

Nie li woke up on high alert. His hang gripped the side of his head 'Ahhh' he scowled. His head throbbing, his vission was blurry, and he was dizzy but he was alive. 'How?' he wondered. The last thing he remembered was his bloodsoaked shirt and the shadow of the Sage Emperor looming over him. The last thing he remembered hearing was the breathing, snarling, and roars of the Sage Emperors six diety ranked demon beasts followed by that low maliscious chuckle. "Where am I?" he whispered. His throat was raw. He slowly sat up in this... 'What kind of bedding is this?'

The bedroom window slid open and a figure was silouetted on the early morning sunlight.

Nie lis' attention snapped to the sound of the noise. "Wha-"

The figure scrambled through the window and was suddenly sat cross-legged in front of Nie Li.

Nie lis' vision cleared.

The five year old Naruto waved excitedly and shouted with the biggest grin, "Hi I'm Naruto! What's your name? Ooo, wow! Your eyes turned blue, just like mine! Is that a cool ninja jutsu? Can you teach me? Why is there blood on your shirt? Did'nt I see you with Old Man Hokage last night?... Hello?"

Nie li couldnt understand a word this kid was saying... "Wait, Kid?" he mumbled. He looked closer at the excited jabbering blonde and then at his own hands. "Whats, Happened?! How am i a child again?!" His thoughts were drawn to the Temperol Demon Spirit Book. He remembered the book being soaked in his own blood. 'Is that how i got in this state?' he wondered.

Naruto cocked his head quizically at the stranger in his room. "Huh? Uhhh... I cant understand a word you're saying." the young blonde sweatdropped.

 **What do you think? Not bad, right? :D**

 **Comment, follow, review. Please no flames, I appreciate anything constructive. Negativity is super discouraging.**

 **Well y'all, thanks for reading. Until next time**


End file.
